I Wonder Why?
by Dee Kyou
Summary: Berdasarkan lirik lagu "Arti Sebuah Keangkuhan"... Mamori POV... Mind to Read n Review?


Halo, halo….. Ketemu lagi dengan Dee….

Kali ini Dee buat fic tanpa ada dialog! Ni fic perdana yg d bwt tnp da dialog. Jd mgkn sdkt aneh.

Dee buat fic ini mengambil sudut pandang Mamori.

Makasih buat Roronoa-san yang udah kasih lirik lagu sumber inspirsasi fic ni…

Semoga Roronoa-san n para reader puas dgn fic ni… terutama Roronoa-san, Dee harap Roronoa-san puas dgn fic ni, soalnya ni fic yg d bwt khusus bwt Roronoa-san…

Selamat membaca…

* * *

**I Wonder Why?**

Eyeshield21 Fanfiction

Eyeshield21 © Inagaki-sensei & Murata-sensei

Story © Dee Kyou

Song & Lyrics © Sherine

Rating : T

_._

_**B**__**ila saja lihat angkuh**__**n**__**y**__**a,**__** tak ingin rasa aku m**__**e**__**ncinta**_

_._

Ketika aku masuk ke SMU Deimon untuk pertama kali dan melihatnya, yang pertama terlintas dalam pikiranku adalah ternyata Tuhan memang menciptakan Setan untuk menakuti manusia. Setan yang menakuti manusia tak berdosa dan mengancamnya. Setan kejam dan licik dengan tampang angkuh nan sombong. Dan aku pasti tidak akan bisa akrab dengan dirinya. Semoga aku tidak akan pernah terlibat dengannya. Namun, takdir berkata lain. Saat penentuan kelas, ternyata aku menempati kelas yang sama dengan sang Setan, Hiruma Youichi.

.

_**d**__**an t**__**a**__**p**__**i**__** bila jauh d**__**ari**__**nya **__**tak mampu aku melupakannya**_

_._

Para guru telah menyerah menghadapinya dan sekarang malah memintaku untuk mengawasi orang itu. Sungguh tugas yang mengesalkan! Setiap hari aku harus mencari dan meneriakinya agar tidak berbuat kejam terhadap orang lain. Rasanya aku bisa gila kalau terus-terusan seperti ini. Tapi suatu hari, sang Setan tidak hadir di kelas. Hal itu bertepatan ketika salah satu rekan seangkatan kami, Musashi-kun, memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah agar bisa melanjutkan usaha konstruksi keluarganya. Seluruh sekolah bernafas lega mengetahui absennya Setan itu. Tapi tidak denganku! Tanpa bisa kuhentikan, aku terus memikirkan Setan itu. Apakah ia sedih karena Musashi-kun berhenti? Karena aku tahu, mereka sudah berteman sejak SMP. Aaahhh… Aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar. Aku ingin mengunjunginya, tapi ketika aku bertanya pada guru dimana rumah Setan itu, mereka langsung ambil langkah seribu. Ternyata dia memang Setan yang menjengkelkan! Datang ke sekolah kerjanya merepotkanku, tapi ketika dia tidak datang aku juga kelabakan mencarinya. Mou, awas saja si Hiruma Youichi itu.

.

_**Mungkin me**__**m**__**a**__**ng**__**nya**__** s**__**a**__**l**__**a**__**hku y**__**an**__**g tak p**__**e**__**rn**__**a**__**h m**__**e**__**ng**__**e**__**rti cinta**_

_**tak m**__**e**__**ng**__**e**__**nal arti s**__**e**__**buah k**__**e**__**angkuhan**_

_._

Dia kembali ke sekolah setelah 4 hari absen. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan dirinya hari ini. Dia menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Uh, oke…. Biasanya dia memang tak banyak bicara dan cuek. Namun, entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengannya hari ini. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya bila aku menanyakannya. Perlahan, aku mendekati tempatnya duduk dan menyapanya. Namun, dia tidak menggubrisku. Padahal biasanya, dia akan langsung memakiku dengan sebutan cewek sialan-lah atau cewek bodoh-lah dan sebagainya. Tapi untuk kali ini tidak ada kalimat kasar keluar dari mulutnya. Aku terus berusaha mencari tahu ada apa dengannya hari ini. Sebenarnya aku mau berhenti, tapi hatiku tidak mau menuruti logikaku. Aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya? Kenapa dia selalu memenuhi pikiranku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa berkutik ketika mata hijaunya menatapku? Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Rasanya sesak dan tidak nyaman. Aku tidak suka perasaan ini. Ketika aku bertanya pada temanku tentang perasaanku, mereka bilang itu adalah cinta. Yang benar saja! Tidak mungkin ini cinta! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak mungkin dan tidak akan jatuh cinta pada sang Setan Hiruma Youichi! Aku tidak akan mengakuinya! Sebenarnya apa perasaan ini? Seperti ada dua perasaan yang saling bertentangan dalam diriku.

.

_**Bila s**__**a**__**ja l**__**i**__**hat d**__**i**__**rinya,**__**ing**__**i**__**n h**__**a**__**ti tak jatuh cinta**_

_**dan **__**m**__**u**__**ngkin d**__**ia**__** tau s**__**e**__**mua**__**s**__**e**__**m**__**a**__**kin aku d**__**i**__**buat resah**_

_._

Dan aku sudah menetapkan hati, aku TIDAK jatuh cinta pada setan itu! Mustahil! Tapi, kenapa aku terus memperhatikannya? Kenapa aku bisa tahu apa yang diinginkannya, apa yang dipikirkannya dan apa yang disukainya? Bahkan aku bisa tahu bagaimana keadaan mood-nya. Semakin hari rasanya aku jadi semakin memikirkan dirinya. Dan meskipun dia selalu mengataiku dengan kasar, aku tidak dapat mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. Lalu akhir-akhir ini, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menatap wajahnya. Apalagi ketika mata hijaunya menatap langsung mataku, kakiku rasanya lemas dan wajahku panas. Apa memang Hiruma Youichi itu penyebar penyakit demam ya? Dan hal yang paling kuingat ketika itu adalah, seringai liciknya! Uuuhhh…. Aku kesal, tapi aku senang melihat seringainya itu. Sepertinya dia tahu aku selalu gelisah kalau berada di dekatnya. Dan dia malah dengan senang hati semakin membuatku gelisah, terbukti dengan semakin seringnya dia mendekatiku hanya untuk bertatapan denganku. Dan dapat dipastikan aku pasti tidak bisa berkutik, bahkan bernafas saja rasanya sulit bila dia sudah menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresiku ketika bertatapan dengan Hiruma Youichi. Aku hanya tahu ekspresinya kalau sudah menatapku, mata hijau itu berkilat licik, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, lalu dia akan memamerkan gigi-giginya yang terdiri dari taring semua. Tepat sekali, dia selalu menyeringai kalau sudah bertatapan denganku. Sepertinya dia senang melihat ekspresiku, tapi aku tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang terpahat di wajahku. Aku hanya merasa wajahku panas, itu saja. Aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa ekspresiku ketika dihadapan Hiruma Youichi ya?

.

_**Ingin ku**__**ingkari p**__**e**__**rasaanku ini**_

_**m**__**e**__**ngapa h**__**a**__**rus ku akui **__**a**__**ku suka p**__**a**__**danya**_

.

Seberapa pun kerasnya usahaku untuk tidak mempedulikan perasaanku, namun aku tak dapat memusnahkannya. Semakin sering aku melewatkan waktuku dengan Setan itu, semakin tidak nyaman juga perasaanku. Malah kini sepertinya aku kena penyakit jantung kalau ada di dekatnya. Mungkin aku harus periksa ke dokter, kata teman-temanku sebaiknya aku periksa ke dokter cinta. Hhhhh….., aku lelah, sangat lelah dengan perasaan ini dan ucapan teman-temanku. Aku tidak percaya bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta pada setan itu. Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya! Tidak ada hal baik dari diri Hiruma Youichi yang bisa membuatku menyukainya. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk menghindari Setan itu. Namun, aku bukannya membaik, malah sebaliknya. Aku jadi semakin tidak nyaman. Seperti ada yang kurang dengan diriku. Rasanya hampa dan kosong. Itu membuat hatiku menjadi sakit dan dadaku sesak. Aku jadi tidak nafsu makan, bahkan aku tidak selera memakan kue sus, dan mataku selalu saja mencari sebuah sosok yang terus berkelebatan dalam pikiranku. Sosok tinggi kurus dan selalu berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri. Lalu karena tidak juga menemukan sosok itu, secara tidak sadar aku jadi sering menghela nafas. Teman-temanku yang mulai khawatir, mulai merecokiku. Berkata sebaiknya aku jujur dan mengakui perasaanku atau merenung atau pun sekedar curhat pada mereka. Aku menolak secara halus tawaran mereka, tapi aku mempertimbangkan ucapan mereka tentang merenung sendirian. Aku pun melakukan hal itu, merenung di dalam kamarku yang tenang. Satu hal yang kudapatkan setelah perenungan itu sangat mengejutkanku. Ternyata selama ini aku sudah terpikat olehnya, oleh Setan licik itu. Aah, mengapa aku harus menyukainya, menyukai sang Setan, Hiruma Youichi? Hal yang paling bodoh yang kau lakukan dalam hidupmu, Anezaki Mamori…..

~ OWARI ~

* * *

Gyaaaaa… Mamorinya tsundere…

Gmn? Gmn?

-Krik…krik….krik….krik…..-

Anoo, minna-san….. yuhu…. Ada org?

-Krik…krik….krik….krik…..-

Eeetttooo… jelek yah…..

Ywd, Dee pasrah kena flame…. T_T

Maaf klo fic ini mengecewakan…. m=_=m

Mohon komentar, kritik, saran, flame, review, dsb….


End file.
